Three Wish
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Menghadapi Ayah temperamental dan pemabuk sudah cukup buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan pacar yang selingkuh dengansahabat sendiri dan mereka bahkan sudah tak menganggapnya ada!/"Ada hal yang takkan pernah kembali bagaimapaun kita berjuang. Ada pula keputusasaan yang tak dapat berakhir"/ NH AU. TWO SHOOT. Warning inside. Fic dedicated for NHDD#3. Mind to RnR? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Om kishi-muach (bejeked xD)**

**Warning: AU, lil bit Gore, char death, typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita awut-awutan, gajeness, absurdness, OOC-ness dwwl.**

**-NaruHina Present-**

**Terinspirasi dari komik 07-Ghost. Ya alloh, itu kenapa si Labrador imut kali yak ?(woy, napa cerita itu? dan ini bukan A/N dodol - -a)**

**-Three Wish by Akemi M.R-**

**Menganut asas kepentingan kita bersama yaitu DLDR alias **_**Don't Like Don't READ!**_

**So, Here we go. Happy reading :D**

**-ooo-**

**Summary: Menghadapi Ayah temperamental dan pemabuk sudah cukup buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan pacar yang selingkuh dengansahabat sendiri dan mereka bahkan sudah tak menganggapnya ada!****/****"Ada hal yang takkan pernah kembali bagaimapaun kita berjuang. Ada pula keputusasaan yang tak dapat berakhir"**

**-ooo-**

"Hinata, jadilah gadis yang baik, sayang. Teruslah berusaha dan berdo'a"

Itu wasiat sang Ibu kala menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Beliau meninggal akibat luka-luka dalam disebabkan sayatan benda tajam yang mengenai hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata selalu mengingat kata-kata Ibunya. Dulu saat ia masih lugu dan polos, ia akan mematuhi setiap patah kata Ibunya tanpa banyak bicara. Tapi sekarang?

**-ooo-**

**Title: Three Wish**

**Main pair: Naruto x Hinata, slight itaHina**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, trgedy, suspense dll, dkk, dsb, dst (boriong aja semuanya - -a)**

**Fic dedicated for NHDD#3**

**-oo-**

**PRAANGG**

"Aku ingin minum. Bawakan sekarang juga, sialan!" gelegar seorang pria paruh baya. Menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan melempar satu persatu botol bir kosong disampingnya secara bergilir ke tembok hingga pecah dan berserekan di lantai.

Gadis bersurai indigo hanya menghela nafas pelan dan sesekali mendengus kasar menghampiri sang Ayah. Hinata tak tau kapan tepatnya. Berangsur-angsur keluarganya menjadi tak tertolong lagi. Kematian Ibunya menjadi pukulan terberat dalam hidup sang Ayah begitu juga baginya dan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi, cinta Ayahnya pada sang Ibu begitu besar. Seolah memenuhi hatinya hingga tak mampu lagi menerima cinta dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hingga tak menyadari kasih sayang yang selalu mereka tampakkan.

Hingga membuat mereka berdua menyerah untuk meraih cinta sang Ayah.

"Sudah habis"

"Beli, Dasar Bodoh!"

"Aku tak punya uang"

"Cari!" bentak Hiashi. Otot-otot disekitar mata Hiashi menyembul seakan ingin keluar dari kulitnya.

"Ayah, sudah cukup! Ayah hanya akan menyakiti diri Ayah sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya Ayah inginkan?"

Itu sama saja dengan memprovokasi Ayahnya. Hinata tau itu. Tapi, Hinata ingin mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia pendam. Jika Ayahnya tak pernah memberi ruang dan waktu untuk menyerukan perasaan itu. Lama kelamaan perasaan itu pun akan lumpuh lalu mati. Dan Hinata tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Maka, sekaranglah Hinata akan mengatakannya. Tak peduli ketepatan waktunya. Tak peduli apapun resikonya. Toh, pada akhirnya sama saja. Dirinyalah yang jadi pelampiasan amarah Hiashi. Ironis, bukan?

**PLAKK**

Satu tamparan.

Tapi, tamparan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan fisik macam apapun yang pernah diterima Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin Hikari kembali"

Baru kali ini seorang Hiashi Hyuuga menampakkan kesedihannya walau hanya dari air mukanya saja. Namun, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Hinata terkoyak teringat kesedihan dan kenangan pahit yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Ibu tak mungkin kembali, Ayah"

**SREK**

Pintu geser yang membatasi ruangan itu dari ruangan lain berderit terbuka pelan menampakkan seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat terlalu takut untuk masuk. Hinata berbalik dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Nee-chan, Ayah kenapa?" Tanya Hanabi -gadis kecil itu- dengan suara lirih bergetar. Dari sudut matanya yang cekung dan berkedut tampak jelas Hanabi sedang menahan tangis. Hanabi takut dengan teriakan keras, ia menjadi panik saat mendengar volume suara yang cukup keras dan menangis sesudahnya. Entah apa penyebabnya, mungkin trauma masa lalu.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, Sayang"

Hinata menepuk punggung Hanabi sambil memeluknya erat. Mecoba menenangkan sesenggukan pelan adiknya dan itu terbukti berhasil seperti biasanya.

"Aku takut Nee-chan"

"Sudahlah sayang, semuanya baik-baik saja"

Tidak! Pada kenyataannya semuanya tidak baik-baik saja dan takkan pernah baik-baik saja. Hinata sudah mengetahuinya sejak , mencoba untuk terus berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi yang akan segera berlalu. Lalu menghilang.

'Kami –sama, aku sangat lelah. Sungguh!'

**-oo-**

Hinata pernah menjadi gadis seorang gadis polos. Hinata pernah menjadi gadis seorang gadis lugu. Hinata pernah menjadi gadis seorang gadis ceria. Tapi, kehidupan perlahan merenggut semuanya hingga terasa habis tak bersisa. Bahkan Hinata lupa bagaimana cara tertawa lepas atau tersenyum tulus. Hingga ia juga lupa caranya marah dan bersedih atau mungkin saking seringnya hingga hatinya telah mati oleh perasaan itu. seperti saat ini.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali gadis itu menangis dalam diam saat menyadari jika dIrinya hanya dijadikan 'batu loncatan' pemuda yang dicintainya untuk mendapatkan sahabatnya, Shion Yakushi.

Bukan salah Shion jika terjatuh dalam pesona pria itu. Salahnyalah yang terlampau mencintai pemuda itu hingga tak sanggup untuk kehilangannya. Jangankan kehilangan, melupakannya saja tidak.

**BRUUK**

"_Ittaaaii"_

Hinata terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri Hingga tak menyadari jika ia telah menabrak seseorang.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai"_

"Kau tak apa, 'kan?" Tanya seorang pemuda pirang pada gadis yang baru Hinata tabrak. Gadis blonde itu menggeleng pelan sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan retorik si pirang. Sebenarnya tak perlu itu pun Naruto sudah dapat mendeteksi keadaan kekasihnya mengingat ringis tertahan yang disembunyikan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Shion baru saja sembuh dari kecelakaan"

**DEG**

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun! Ayo pergi"

"Tapi.."

"Ayo! Katanya kau janji akan membelikanku _ice cream_?"

"Baiklah!"

Sungguh apa ini balasan yang patut diterimanya setelah selama ini bersikap diam atas kelakuan dua orang yang pernah disayanginya –dulu?

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Entah kenapa seperti ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang mencengkram paru-parunya kencang. Matanya memanas. Padahal dirinya sudah mencoba mengikhlaskan keduanya. Tapi, sial!

Hatinya masih menyimpan perasaan laknat itu.

Hei, melihat kemesraan sahabat dan mantan kekasihmu di depan mata kepalamu sendiri bukan hal yang ingin kau alami pada pagi hari yang cukup rumit seperti saat ini, bukan?

**-ooo-**

Siksaan baru saja dimulai.

Semakin hari, Naruto makin gencar melancarkan aksinya pada Shion tanpa memandang Hinata sekalipun.

Dan Shion sama saja. Bukannya menjaga perasaan Hinata, malah terlena oleh bujuk rayu mulut manis Naruto.

Sialan!

Segalanya menjadi rumit. Semakin rumit kala keduanya mengumumkan acara pertunangan mereka yang rencananya akan dilangsungkan tepat setelah malam perpisahan sekolah.

Hati Hinata hancur saat mendengarnya. Malah mungkin sudah tak berbentuk lagi saking seringnya. Oh Naruto, pernahkah kau membayangkan terpuruknya Hinata saat ini? Jangankan membayangkan Naruto tak pernah sekalipun memperdulikannya. Bahkan saat mereka masih menyandang status sebagai SEPASANG KEKASIH.

Apalagi, sekarang. Saat mereka bahkan seperti musuh -_well,_ salah satu menganggap yang lain musuh.

**-ooo-**

Hinata tau apa itu neraka.

Neraka itu, sorot mata yang dingin, ramput perak mencuat, kacamata tanpa frame yang angkuh dan niat yang jahat. Jadikan satu paket dan rangkai hingga membentuk satu kesatuan. Maka itulah neraka yangakan dialami Hinata_. Well,_ apalah arti satu masalah dalam kubangan penderitaan yang menjerat Hinata saat ini.

"Diamlah, Gadis Kecil! Kau hanya menyengsarakan adikku dan kau pantas mendapat balasannya"

Pemuda bersurai perak menjambak rambut Hinata hingga mendongak dan membuat matanya segaris lurus dengan iris amethyst terluka Hinata. Ingin rasanya Hinata melawan. Tapi, bagaimana? Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat? Jangan bercanda!

"Ada kata terakhir sebelum aku membekap mulutmu?"

"Pergilah ke neraka!" desis Hinata.

Ia tau itu hanya akan memprovokasi pemuda itu agar segera melancarkan niatnya. Persetan! Hinata tak peduli.

"Setelah ini semua berakhir. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku"

Hinata terlampau faham bahwa perlawanannya akan sia-sia saja dihadapan tiga musuhnya. Disamping kalah jumlah, jelas ia juga kalah dalam segi kekuatan. Mengingat ketiganya bergender laki-laki.

Inilah saatnya ia harus berpisah dari raganya. Berpisah total agar ia tak harus merasakan segala kepedihan yang akan dihadapinya. Raga yang sebentar lagi bukan menjadi miliknya. Hinata benar-benar putus asa. Tuhan pun tau.

'Kami-sama, aku tak rela jika ragaku ternodai oleh tangan kotor mereka. Jikalau itu benar terjadi, lebih baik kau ambil saja nyawaku. Aku tak ingin hidup dalam rasa bersalah atas dosa mereka'

**TES**

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya bercampur peluh membasahi tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Sebelum kunikmati tubuhmu. Ada baiknya kau tau namaku. Kabuto Yakushi, ingat itu!"

Seolah Hinata dapat melupakannya saja!

**-ooo-**

Hinata sudah hancur.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kau banggakan dalam tekanan ekonomi yang menghimpitmu adalah harga dirimu dan apa orang miskin tak pantas mempertahankannya? Harga dirinya adalah satu-satunya hal yang masih dimiliki dan akan terus Hinata jaga jika ia bisa. Sayangnya, kini telah hancur.

Jadi, untuk apa lagi ia hidup?

**TES**

Itu mungkin adalah tetesan terakhir air menjadi sangatlah kacau. Dan Tuhan pun tau, Hinata sudah BENAR-BENAR putus asa menjalani hidup ini .

'Kami-sama'

Disini, di gedung tua kosong yang akan menjadi saksi bisu akhir penderitaan Hinata, karena ia akan bunuh diri disini. Saat ini juga.

Hinata menggenggam pisau lipat yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh tiga orang yang telah sukses menghancurkan masa depannya. Mungkin untuk inilah mereka meninggalkan benda ini. untuk menyempurnakan rencana mereka dan Hinata akan mengikutinya dengan senang hati.

"Ada hal yang takkan pernah kembali bagaimapaun kita berjuang. Ada pula keputusasaan yang tak dapat berakhir"

Sebuah suara menggema menjadi gaung dan memenuhi ruangan gedung tua itu.

**TING**

Pisau lipat itu terpelanting menjauh dan sesosok bayangan menyeringai tampan didepannya. Dasar sial!

'Belum cukupkah semua ini?'

"Apa maumu, hah?"

Kembali kata-kata itu bergaung.

".. Hinata Hyuuga, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan tiga keinginanmu dan tukarlah dengan jiwamu"

Pria itu tiba-tiba menngeluarkan sayap hitam dari punggungnya dan sebuah sabit berwarna serupa dalam genggaman. Aura disekeliling secara misterius berubah mencekam. Hinata jelas terkejut hingga tak kuasa mengucapkan apapun yang ada dalam ucapannya tertahan di lidah.

"Memintalah! Jangan takut dan aku akan membantumu mewujudkannya"

Berbanding terbalik dengan wujudnya. Ekspressi makhluk itu jelas menyiratkan ia melihat semuanya, memahami segalanya dan telah melewati seluruhnya.

Persetan!

Dipikir lagi, apa gunanya ia bunuh diri? Toh, itu tak akan merubah apapun. Dan mereka yang menghancurkan hidupnya akan tertawa riang diatas jasadnya. Jadi, apa salahnya?

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

_**TBC = tuberkolusis**_

A/N: holla, akemi holic dan akemi licious dimanapun anda berada. Yo yo yo, ketemu lagi dg akemi disini (Jebreeet XD) dg bangga bercucur peluh darah dan air mata akemi mempersembahkan fic ini. jika kurang berkenan di hati anda, jangan salahkan saya. Saya kan polos ga tau apa-apa (buagh). Apakah ini tidak melanggar aturan? Apa saya nge bash Shion atau Kabuto. Well, saya emang niat ngebash Naruto sih (dibantai Narutic XD). Anw, itu kata-kata yang aku culik dari manga black butler loh *ga tanya

Dan Kalo emang melanggar saya rela kok dengan ikhlas menghapus ini fic.

Maafkan daku Hina sayang, aku mah Cuma ikut-ikutan jadi jangan salahkan daku atas penderitaan yang kau alami T.T#KABOOORRR XD

So, bye-bye! See yaa in d'next chapter

_Hontou ni gomenasai _

_Dan_

_Arigatou gozaimasu_

Salam hangat penuh cinta lagi

**Akemi M.R**

_Sign out,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Om kishi-muach (bejeked xD)**

**Warning: AU, lil bit Gore, char death, typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita awut-awutan, gajeness, absurdness, OOC-ness dwwl.**

**-NaruHina Present-**

**Terinspirasi dari komik 07-Ghost. Ya alloh, itu kenapa si Labrador imut kali yak ?(woy, napa cerita itu? dan ini bukan A/N dodol - -a)**

**-Three Wish by Akemi M.R-**

**Menganut asas kepentingan kita bersama yaitu DLDR alias ****_Don't Like Don't READ!_**

**So, Here we go. Happy reading :D**

**-ooo-**

**Summary: Menghadapi Ayah temperamental dan pemabuk sudah cukup buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan pacar yang selingkuh dengansahabat sendiri dan mereka bahkan sudah tak menganggapnya ada!/"Ada hal yang takkan pernah kembali bagaimapaun kita berjuang. Ada pula keputusasaan yang tak dapat berakhir"**

Harapan pertama: kebahagiaan untuk keluarga hingga akhir hayat.

Di rumah mungil itu Hinata menghabiskan masa hidupnya sekarang. Di rumah itu pula, Hinata akan mengenang terakhir kali suasana disana.

"Nee-chan"

Seorang gadis kecil tertawa riang sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tawa itu seolah tanpa beban, andai ia bisa seperti itu.

"Ayah akhirnya tersenyum lagi! Ayah membawa boneka beruang yang besar sekali" racau Hanabi.

Itulah kebahagiaan menurut Hinata, sederhana tapi, bermakna.

"Hanabi-chan, jadilah gadis yang baik! Teruslah berusaha dan berdo'a. Jangan pernah putus asa"

Itu adalah wasiat yang akan diamanatkannya pada sang adik semata wayang, yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu.

Hangat.

Ada kehangatan yang menyeruak dalam hatinya kala tiba-tiba Ayahnya berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ayah diterima di perusahaan XXX. Ayah tidak akan mabuk-mabukan lagi, yah karena peraturan perusahaan yang melarangnya. Dan seperti janji Ayah pada Ibu, Ayah akan membuat kalian bahagia"

Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk mencapai kebahagiaan?

Setidaknya bagi Hinata, itu sudah terlambat. Biarlah, jika dengan mengorbankan jiwanya semuanya menjadi lebih bahagia. Hinata akan merelakannya.

"Selamat, Ayah!"

"Nah, sebagai perayaan bagaimana jika kita sekeluarga pergi ke wahana bersama?"

"Asyiiik, aku mau naik bianglala Ayah!" Hanabi berteriak penuh gembira sambil berlarian ke dalam rumah.

"Bersiap-siaplah Hinata!"

Dan disusul sang Ayah yang mengawasi gadis kecil itu dari belakang.

"Baik"

"Bagaimana… bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

Binar di iris amethyst sorot mata Hinata, tidak salah lagi itu adalah pancaran kegembiraan.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin karena do'amu, ayolah!"

Dengan tak sabar Itachi menarik sebelah tangan Hinata. Namun, gadis itu menahannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" pemuda onyx itu memutar bola matanya ke atas.

" _Hontou ni Arigatou" _

Ibunya pernah mengajarkan agar sebisanya membalas kebaikan orang lain dengan berterima kasih secara sopan. Dan Hinata akan selalu mengingatnya.

**-000-**

"Kau yakin?"

"Dengan segenap jiwaku. Tapi, aku tidak punya senjata"

Itachi menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah pisau yang sangat dikenal Hinata. Pisau yang ditinggalkannya di gedung tua itu.

"Ingatlah satu hal, Hinata. Merekalah yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu. Jangan sungkan!" Itachi menyeringai lebar. Membisikkan kalimat yang dapat dipastikan memprovokasi Hinata. Dan itu berhasil!

Sorot bening mata amethyst gadis itu kini berkilat penuh amarah. Bukan, ini bukan amarah. Ini murni kemurkaan.

"Jangan khawatir"

Genggaman tangan Hinata mengerat. Saking eratnya mungkin saja kukunya telah memutih. Beruntung, dirinya bukan lagi manusia karena dapat dipastikan tangannya kini mungkin sudah berdarah.

"Aku takkan pernah melupakannya"

**-ooooo-**

**BRAKK**

Seorang gadis indigo membuka pintu kayu dengan gebrakkan yang cukup memekakkan telinga hingga mengagetkan beberapa orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Bukankah benar apa yang kukatakan? Kau akan datang berterima kasih padaku" Kabuto menyeringai sombong dan disambut gelak tawa dua orang di depannya.

Hinata berjalan pelan penuh tekad namun tetap dengan ketenangan angkuh. Pisau kecil dalam genggamannya berkilau terpantul cahaya lampu.

"Kupikir dia mau balas dendam" ujar si pemuda bersurai merah bata.

"Bisakah dia menang melawan kita?"

"Kemungkinannya kecil"

Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan mereka, Hinata tetap berjalan pelan dengan tempo irama teratur.

**TUK TUK TUK.**

Pisau terangkat diudara, sejajar sorot matanya yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya. Dengan tenang pula Kabuto menodongkan pisaunya sambil menyeringai angkuh.

"_Bye bye"_

**BANG**

Timah panas itu menembus tubuh Hinata dan bersarang di dinding. Jelas, ketiga orang itu kaget bukan kepalang. Mereka terperangah tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"HANTUUUU!"

**JLEB**

Sekarang, pisau itu terlempar dan tepat mengenai kepala si pemuda bersurai merah bata. Hinata meloncat tinggi, menarik pisau berlumur darah dari kepala si pemuda dengan sekali sentakan kuat. Rupanya pisau itu tertancap cukup dalam. Dilihat dari kecepatan lompatan dan jangkauan Hinata, gadis itu sudah pasti bukan manusia jika tidak dapat dikategorikan manusia super.

"Kalian, para pendosa! Bersiaplah untuk eksekusi kalian"

Kedua orang yang tersisa menembak Hinata dengan pistol masing-masing membabi-buta sambil terus mencari pintu keluar karena satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu terkunci secara misterius.

Satu per satu pula tubuh manusia itu tergeletak berlumur darah tak bernyawa hingga tinggal satu orang yang bertahan, masih dengan perlawanan sengit. Kabuto Yakushi.

"Itachi, bisakah kau meminjamkanku sabitmu?"

Itachi masuk dari pintu dengan tenang sambil menenteng sabit hitam besar yang dimaksud.

"Tidak bisa. Ini sabit 'pemotong jiwa' bukan 'pemotong nyawa'. Tapi, karena aku sedang berbaik hati maka aku akan mengubahnya menjadi sabit yang lebih kecil." iblis tampan itu menyeringai . melempar miniature sabit yang masih tampak cukup besar pada Hinata yang sudah siap menerimanya dengan lihai.

"Siapa kau?"

Getaran dalam suara Kabuto menyiratkan bahwa ia jelas ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak? Orang bodoh pun tau.

"AKu majikan gadis itu" seringai Itachi perlahan melebar menjadi tawa jahat.

**JLEB**

Tanpa membuang waktu lama Hinata memenggal kepala Kabuto dengan sekali tebas. Kepala berlumur darah dan masih menampakkan ekspressi shock Kabuto jatuh menggelundung dan terhenti tepat di depan kaki Itachi.

"Target selanjutnya?" tawar Itachi sambil membuka pintu bak seorang pengawal mempersilahkan seorang putri masuk.

"Aku akan memberi mereka sedikit kenangan dariku?"

Hinata mencabut pisau kecil yang tertancap di tubuh salah satu pemuda yang tergeletak bersimbah darah tak bernyawa dalam sekali sentakan ringan.

"Baiklah, panggil aku jika sudah selesai"

"Pasti"

**-oooo-**

Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres. Bagaimanapun juga, firasatnya jarang meleset. Dan jika perasaannya sudah seperti itu jelas ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan Naruto berharap, semoga kali ini intuisinya salah.

**KRIIEET**

Entah kenapa ruangan yang selama ini telah menjadi naungannya terasa lebih suram. Kesunyian ini seolah mencekam. Ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Iris shappirenya membelalak kaget begitu mendapati sesuatu yang sangat mengerikkan. Naruto tercekat.

Sebuah kepala tergeletak dengan mata menjeblak terbuka, darah menetes di bagian leher –well, hamper setiap senti kepala itu berdarah. Bukan itu yang membuat ini mengerikkan, yah meskipun sebagian besar faktanya memang begitu. Lebih menaktukan lagi, di dahi kepala itu terukir sebuah tulisan.

'**Penghianat'**

Ia shock. Bagaimana tidak, kepala itu adalah saha satu organ tubuh tunangannya. Itu yang lebih mengerikkan. Lidahnya kelu, kepalanya kosong.

"Kejutaan!"

Dengan riang Hinata melangkah ringan menuju kepala Shion dan menenteng kepala gadis itu dengan cara menarik ujung rambutnya .

"Hi…hi…hi.."

"Yang benar Hinata, Naruto-kun" komentar Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Suara yang keluar malah seperti bunyi tercekik.

"Aku menghukumnya sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa. Apa kau menyusulnya. Naruto-kun?"

Sabit hitam itu masih tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah ruangan. Darah yang mengalir di ujungnya membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Hinata. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan segera mengambil sabit itu secepat yang ia mampu.

Tapi, naas. Sepertinya gadis itu menolak disentuh Naruto dan justru menguarkan aliran listrik yang cukup kuat sehingga Naruto melemparnya kembali ke tengah ruangan.

"Wah wah wah, menyerobot giliran menyerang itu dilarang, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata terkikik manis. Masih sambil menenteng kepala Shion dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan yang lain mengambil sabit hitam itu.

**CKLEK**

"Jangan Kabur, Naruto-kun. Kau 'kan laki-laki!" gurau Hinata.

Lagi.

Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan itu terkunci secara misterius. Sekarang Naruto hanya punya tiga opsi: (a) bunuh diri menyerang Hinata dengan tangan kosong. (b) bunuh diri melompat dari jendela lantai 20. (c) bertaruh dia akan selamat dengan menyerang Hinata lebih dulu. Tapi, ketiga opsi itu masih memberatkannya. Masa bodoh! Nyawanya yang jadi taruhan disini dan Naruto tak berniat menyusul tunangannya.

"Kenapa… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Bukankah ia dikenal banyak bicara? Maka, sekarang Naruto akan mempertaruhkan hidupnya dengan bakat itu. berniat mengulur waktu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Yang benar, apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Jawaban itu juga bisa berlaku untukku. Kenapa aku? Aku lebih dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku lebih dari yang kupikirkan."

Gadis itu terdiam. Sementara sabit hitam yang berada dalam genggamannya jatuh mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang luruh. Sorot matanya jelas menyiratkan bahwa gadis itu seolah meNerawang.

Inilah kesempatan itu. Naruto segera menyerang dengan melempar vas bunga kaca di meja nakas sampingnya.

**PYARR**

Vas bunga itu menembus tubuh Hinata dan pecah menjadi kepingan ketika membentur tembok belakangnya. Naruto terperangah. Hinata menyeringai.

"K-K-KAU HANTU!"

Dalam sekejap, Hinata telah berada di depan Naruto. Malah mungkin dalam pandangan orang awam Hinata tampak akan mencium pipi Naruto alih-alih berbisik di telinganya –jika kita melupakan sabit yang tersorong di leher si pemuda pirang.

"Bukan. Aku bukan hantu. Aku iblis!"

**CRASSH**

Terlambat. Naruto bisa saja menghindar mengingat refleksnya yang cukup cepat dan akurat berkat latihan karate yang ditekuninya, jika tadi ia tidak terlalu shock akan kenyataan. Dan untuk sementara terlepas dari maut yang berwujud gadis indigo yang pernah disakitinya.

"Kau pernah menyakitiku dan aku membalas menyakitimu. Bukankah begitu hukum yang berlaku di dunia ini?"

Hinata merasa sangat kecil karena rasa bersalah yang menumpuk di memorinya saat mengingat pebuatannya beberapa jam terakhir berputar bagai kaset rusak. Namun, ia kembali disadarkan secara menyakitkan akan luka hati yang pernah dialaminya karena pemuda sapphire ini dan yang lainnya.

Tekad bulat Hinata untuk member kenang-kenangan akan dirinya kembali.

"M-U-N-A-F-I-K"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Terakhir ia mengecup torehan ukiran pisau di dahi Naruto yang masih meneteskan darah segar.

"Bahkan hingga sampai Neraka sekalipun"

**-000-**

"Permintaanmu selaras dengan permintaan ke2" jelas Itachi sebelum Hinata sempat mengutarakan permintaan terakhirnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sabit itu, akan mengirim jiwa pendosa ke Neraka"

Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Berarti hanya tinggal aku"

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Itachi membalikkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hinata beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku yang akan ke Neraka bersama mereka"

Gadis indigo itu mengacungkan sabit hitam itu ke lehernya sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya kalah cepat karena sebelum sempat menyentuh lehernya Itachi menjentik. Dalam sekejab sabit itu menghilang.

"Kau adalah pengikutku sekarang sejak perjanjian itu disepakati. Dan tugasmu adalah membantu orang-orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganmu agar memperoleh kebahagiaan mereka"

Hinata mendongak menatap langit sore yang suram. Memejamkan mata sekilas. Bibirnya sedikit mengulum senyum tipis.

"Ibu, bukankah aku sudah berusaha dan berdo'a? sekarang, aku juga akan berusaha agar orang lain yang bernasib sama denganku agar berdo'a untuk kebahgiaan mereka saat bertemu denganku"

**_THE END_**

**-OOO-**

**_OMAKE_**

".. ditemukan lima jasad di dua tempat yang berbeda dengan kondisi serupa. Yaitu, kepala terpenggal. Pelaku didua menggunakan sebuah pisau lipat berukuran kecil. Korban diidentifikasi bernama Kabuto Yakushi (22), Akasuna no Sasori (22) dan Kakuzu (21) di dahi tiga korban terdapat sebuah tulisan yang diukir dengan pisau tersebut berupa 'Pendosa'. Sedangkan, dua korban yang lain diidentifikasi bernama Naruto Uzumaki (17) dan Shion Yakushi (16) mendapat tulisan serupa berupa 'Munafik' dan 'Penghianat'. Di duga motif pelaku adalah untuk membalas dendam. Polisi masih memburu pelaku…."

Seorang gadis indigo melihat berita yang ditayangkan salah satu stasiun televisi dari sebuah toko elektronik dengan sebuah seringai licik. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah isak tangis putus asa yang lama kelamaan makin memilukan. Hinata mengerti perasaan itu.

Ia datang menghampiri gadis yang tampak kumal dengan pakaian compang camping. Meringkuk seperti bola. Dari sorot matanya Hinata dapat melihat kejadian apa saja yang membuat gadis itu terpuruk.

Percayalah, bukan hanya satu kejadian saja yang dapat membuat seseorang seputus asa hingga ingin bunuh diri. Mungkin hanya satu, namun hakikatnya hatinyalah yang telah mengalami berbagai maslah, mencoba melaluinya dan ternyta tidak berhasil. Mereka bukan orang yang lemah, mereka sudah terlalu lama mencoba menjadi kuat.

"Kami-sama, aku sudah lelah!"

"Ada hal yang tak dapat kembali bagaimanapun kau berjuang. Ada keputusasaan yang tak dapat berakhir"

Hontou ni Gomenasai

Dan

Arigatou

Salam,

Akemi M.R


End file.
